Gelb Himmel
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Di matanya, langit selalu berwarna kuning. Kiiroi sora. For Infantrum Four Seasons Challenge dan hadiah buat challenger-nya.


A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Infantrum Four Seasons Challenge, sekaligus sebagai hadiah dari saya untuk challenger-nya (Sekar-san). Please enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei

**Note: **Menggunakan second POV. Thanks untuk teacupz-san yang mengenalkan saya kepada format menarik ini ^_^

**~Gelb Himmel~**

#

#

Sehelai daun ginko kecoklatan melayang jatuh dari tangkainya, lalu mendarat di atas rambut berwarna senada. Bergoyang sejenak mengikuti semilir angin yang menyusul kemudian, namun tidak beranjak jatuh ke tanah.

Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadari ada daun di rambutmu. Kau hanya terus menatap benda yang kaupegang di kedua tanganmu.

Sebuah syal kuning yang terlipat rapi.

Setelah memandanginya sekian lama, ekspresimu berubah. Kau meremas syal tersebut kuat-kuat. Kemudian kaupejamkan matamu, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Ada daun di rambutmu," sebuah suara mengembalikanmu ke alam nyata. Kau menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda sedang mengulurkan tangan ke arah rambutmu, mengambil lalu membuang daun ginko itu.

"Ah, terima kasih," ujarmu ketika telah pulih dari rasa terkejut karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Kau mengusap-usap rambutmu yang telah bersih dari daun untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang mendadak menerpa.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda di hadapanmu khawatir. "Ada masalah?"

"Ti... tidak."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Sora," pemuda itu menatapmu serius sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana panjangnya. "Kaupikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?"

Ketika detik berikutnya teman masa kecilmu itu menggandeng tanganmu dan membimbingmu duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari sana, kau tidak menolak. Namun tiada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutmu. Kau hanya diam dan menggenggam syal di tanganmu erat-erat.

Pemuda di sebelahmu menghela napas melihatmu membisu.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan cari minuman hangat," katanya seraya bangkit. Sepeninggalnya, kau masih tetap diam. Pandanganmu yang kosong menatap hampa ke arah lalu lalang orang di jalan, sebelum beralih ke deretan pohon ginko di seberang yang sibuk menggugurkan dedaunannya.

Ah, musim gugur.

Pada musim inilah kau pertama kali bertemu dia yang telah menyakitimu. Ironisnya, pada musim ini jugalah dia menyatakan cintanya padamu. Masih segar di pikiranmu: lagu sendu dengan harmonika, kata-kata "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?", serta sebuah hadiah setelah kau mengiyakan.

Kau menghela napas lagi, lebih panjang daripada tadi. Lalu kau meremas syal di tanganmu lebih erat.

"Ini dia minuman hangatnya," sebuah suara cerah membuyarkan lamunanmu. Kau tersenyum dan menerima gelas kertas yang disodorkan olehnya.

"Terima kasih, Taichi."

"Hati-hati panas," sahutnya sambil menghempaskan tubuh di sebelahmu. Kauperhatikan dia meniup-niup kebulan asap di gelasnya, lalu meminum minuman itu dengan nikmat.

"Eh, apa?" tanyanya padamu ketika sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. Kau hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggeleng, kemudian meneguk isi gelasmu sendiri.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang ada di antara kalian. Angin dingin nan semilir khas musim gugur berhembus ringan, seolah menunggu percakapan dimulai.

"Jadi?" dia buka suara. Kau menatapnya.

"Jadi apa?" kau berpura-pura bertanya polos, padahal kau sudah bisa menduga ke mana arah pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tidak kaupakai saja syal di tanganmu itu? Nanti lehermu kedinginan."

Ternyata dugaanmu salah. Tapi kata-katanya itu sangat menusuk hatimu.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa tanpa syal," kauberikan dia seulas senyum palsu. "Tidak perlu kupakai."

Dia mendengus.

"Omong kosong," tukasnya. "Ceritakan padaku. Ada apa dengan Yamato?"

Kali ini omongannya betul-betul membuatmu tak berkutik.

"Dia? Tidak ada apa-apa," kau mengelak, lalu meneguk kembali minumanmu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Aku mengenalmu seumur hidupku, Sora. Aku tahu syal itu pemberian Yamato pada hari dia menyatakan cintanya padamu. Selama ini kau selalu memakainya setiap musim gugur dan musim dingin, kan!" dia berhenti sejenak. "Jadi jika kau menolak memakai syal itu, berarti pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Yamato."

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa warna kuning tidak cocok dengan warna mantelku hari ini," kau menunjuk mantelmu yang berwarna hijau limau kotak-kotak putih.

Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar argumenmu.

"Kau tidak bisa meniru Mimi, Sora!" gelaknya. "Sejak kapan kau perhatian terhadap apa yang kaupakai sampai sedetail itu?"

"Taichi... aku ini lulusan sekolah desain busana!"

Namun Taichi tetap tertawa.

"Sudahlah Sora, tak ada gunanya berbohong padaku. Aku tahu betapa cintanya dirimu dengan warna kuning, terutama syal itu. tak peduli mantelmu seperti apa, syal itulah yang akan tetap menjadi pilihanmu," katanya, menegaskan kekalahanmu. Kemudian dia berubah serius. "Jadi katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Yamato?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Taichi, sungguh—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang ke kampusku, menelepon dan bilang ingin bicara empat mata denganku? Pasti hal ini yang ingin kaubicarakan, kan?"

Kau menghela napas, sadar bahwa dirimu sudah tidak bisa berkilah.

"Aku... dan Yamato..." kau menggantung kalimatmu sejenak, "...sudah putus, Taichi."

"APA!?" dia terlompat. Matanya terbelalak. Kopi di gelasnya tumpah begitu saja. "Kalian putus!? Kenapa!? Bagaimana mungkin!? Kalian kan sudah bertunangan... dan akan menikah bulan depan!"

Kau hanya menunduk, dengan pandangan tertuju pada syal kuningmu.

"Akan kuhajar Yamato," Taichi meninju telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Akan kucari dan kuhajar dia—"

"Tidak! Tidak, ini bukan salahnya! Taichi, duduklah, dengarkan aku dulu!" sekuat tenaga kau menarik lengannya, berusaha membuatnya duduk kembali. "Dengarkan aku!"

Taichi melipat lengannya, masih berusaha menenangkan emosi.

"Padahal aku sudah mengancamnya ketika dia hendak menyatakan perasaannya. Kalau sampai dia putus denganmu—"

"Taichi, ini salahku," kali ini kau menegaskan. "Tolonglah, dengarkan aku dulu."

Dia tidak merespon.

"Sebenarnya masalahnya sangat sepele, kau tahu..."

###

"_Yamato, lihat. Ini rancangan busana pernikahan kita," katamu berseri-seri seraya menyodorkan dua lembar kertas kepadanya. "Rancanganku bagus tidak?"_

"_Bagus sekali," senyum tunanganmu mengembang. "Tapi Sora... kenapa semuanya berwarna kuning?"_

"_Ah, memangnya aku belum bilang padamu? Ini memang cita-citaku dari dulu. Menikah dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning, warna favoritku! Dan pasanganku juga memakai tuxedo kuning..."_

_Dahi Yamato berkerut._

"_Tidak, kau tidak pernah bilang," ucapnya. "Kau tidak pernah bilang begitu."_

"_Oh ya?" kau mengingat-ngingat. "Ah, betul juga... rupanya aku bukan mengatakan itu padamu, melainkan kepada Taichi!"_

_Ekspresi wajah Yamato berubah sedikit, namun kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau malah bertanya, "Tapi kau tidak keberatan kan, Yamato?"_

_Dengan agak dingin, Yamato mengembalikan kertas rancangan itu padamu._

"_Tidak lazim memakai warna kuning dalam pernikahan," ujarnya singkat._

"_Tapi tidak ada yang melarang!"_

"_Jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu, Sora," tegur Yamato tajam. "Kita ini sudah dewasa. Hanya anak-anak yang terobsesi pada warna."_

_Amarahmu langsung muncul ketika perkataannya selesai._

"_Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu!"_

"_Tapi itu benar," balasnya dingin, membuatmu semakin marah._

"_Kau keterlaluan, Yamato! Kalau Taichi, pasti bisa mengerti!"_

_Dan itu adalah puncaknya._

"_Baiklah, baiklah! Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya! Lebih baik kau menikah dengan dia saja kalau begitu!"_

_Yamato pun pergi dengan membanting pintu._

###

"Dan kau masih bilang semua itu bukan salahnya!?" geram Taichi setelah kau selesai berkisah. "Dia memutuskanmu!!!"

"Tapi semuanya gara-gara aku, Taichi," ujarmu frustrasi. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi dan minta maaf padanya, tapi..."

"Lalu apa artinya kebersamaan kalian selama dua tahun ini!? Apa!?"

Kau hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalamu tanda tak tahu.

"Brengsek," umpatnya. Kau memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu berkata sambil meremas syalmu kuat-kuat, "Sejujurnya, Taichi... itu bukan yang pertama kalinya aku membandingkan dia denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sering melakukannya tanpa sadar," lirih, kau berkata. "Jadi... kurasa hal ini pantas kuterima."

Kau berdiri, kemudian menyodorkan syal kuning di tanganmu kepadanya.

"Ambillah ini, kumohon," pintamu. "Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi."

Dia menerimanya dengan agak kasar. Meski begitu, kau membalasnya dengan senyuman terima kasih.

"_Arigatou_, Taichi."

Lalu kau berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih lega. Nuansa musim gugur tidak lagi terlihat sekelam sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, Sora!"

Seruan itu memaksamu berhenti berjalan. Telingamu menangkap langkah kakinya yang menginjak dedaunan kering di tanah, seiring dia berlari mendekat.

"Ya?" dengan agak gemetar, kau membalikkan tubuh.

"Ini, pakailah syalku," dia melepas syal di lehernya, kemudian memakaikannya di lehermu yang sejak tadi telanjang. "Meski tidak berwarna kuning... tapi kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Perlahan, senyummu mengembang, bersamaan dengan air di pelupuk matamu.

"Sora... ingatkah kau? Ketika kita masih kecil, kau pernah menyesalkan mengapa langit tidak berwarna kuning."

Kau mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kukatakan, langit berwarna biru karena matahari sudah berwarna kuning, seperti yang sering kita lukis di buku gambar."

Kepala Taichi menengadah, menatap langit. Kemudian dia tersenyum padamu.

"Sora, di mataku selamanya langit (_sora_) selalu berwarna kuning. Langit kuning. _Kiiroi sora_."

Dia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipimu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kali ini air matamu benar-benar tumpah. Kau langsung menubruknya, menangis dalam pelukannya. Perasaan nyaman menjalar di seluruh tubuhmu, perasaan yang sebelumnya pernah kaurasakan ketika bersama Yamato. Namun, kali ini terasa jauh lebih hangat.

Sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungmu, Taichi berkomentar jahil,

"Wah wah wah... rupanya sedang turun hujan dari langit kuning..."

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Saya anggap Sora suka warna kuning karena bajunya berwarna kuning pada Digimon Adventure. :P

Sepertinya cerita ini rada-rada... -_-;; Tapi, yah, Sekar-san, semoga dikau menyukai ini. ^_^

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review~


End file.
